Damian and Dick
by thwipthwipity
Summary: Damian really did have respect for Grayson. He really did. But, on the outside- that's not what showed. Five times Damian made fun of Dick and once where it went too far. Updates for this story will be separate. This will not be a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Five times Damian made fun of Dick and the comment was blown off, and one time where he went to far.

I've read a few Dick and Damian fic's (as Batman and Robin or whatever) and I had to make my own.

Actually, I don't think I've read one of this nature though. Oh well, correct me if I'm wrong.

These will be posted individually- I just wanted to remind you all that I haven't gone missing. ((I'm experiencing writer's block on my other two stories… bleh))

* * *

1. Training-

"Again."

Damain scowled, this was the fifteenth time he'd had to redo that kick-flip! He made sure that this one was perfect, what was Grayson talking about?

Besides, how could anyone (much less _Grayson_ of all people) correct the son of Batman, Bruce Wayne?!

Enough was enough, he would take no more of this crap.

"No."

"S'cuse me? Come on Damian, how are you ever going to be Robin if you can't do a simple kick-flip?" Sighing slightly, Dick continued, "I mean, when I was your age-"

Oh no, this conversation would not work out.

"I. Don't. _Care_. You think that just because you were the first Robin that makes you better? Well, it doesn't and you aren't. I'm a much better Robin than you were."

The acrobat rolled his eyes, and responded, "Whatever Lil' D. Just practice."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

As said earlier- I have writer's block (although I'm slowly working around it.. lol) on my other stories.

Anyways! Yeah, remember when i said I gotta cast? Well, I was wrong. It was a _splint_ not a cast. Now I really have one, it's red :)

Lmfao, I could probably ramble forever but I wont.

THANKS A BUNCH!

-Thwipity


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Patrol**

* * *

"Batman! You're left side is open!"

A sigh. "I'm well aware of that Robin. Focus on yourself so we can go-!"

Struggling. A gasp.

A thud.

Damian drop kicked the last of the thugs, swung over, and checked his mentor's pulse. It was steady, but weakening ever so slowly.

Pressing the call button on his belt, he settled into the crook of Dick's forearm and tried relaxing himself with the rise and fall of his big brother's chest. This was hard to complete because, for every smooth rise of his own chest- a smaller, shakier, one would follow.

Batman needed help.

Fast.

A gasp followed this revelation- he was trying to speak.

"Dam-"

"No-no n-ames in the field _B-batman_."

"R-right. Okay _Robin,_ lis-listen closely." Finding strength, he continued, "There's a v-vial in my far left pocket. Reach it."

Doing as he was told, the boy found a small vial. Next to it, a syringe.

"Wh-whatever th-th-that guy stabbed me wi-w-with, it's a poison. Fa-as-fast acti-ti-ng as well."

It was true. He was stuttering more with each passing second.

"Thi….this sy-ring-e will slow the p-r-r-oc-cess un-til w-we can get back to A-ag-agent A. I-nject me with i-i-it Robin. _Hurry_."

Damain filled the needle up and jabbed it into his thigh. A relieved sigh was heard.

"Th-thanks. Y-you did _g-go-good_ t-to-today Robin. I'm proud."

The assassin scrunched his lips. Did Grayson expect a return of the favor?

"Well _Batman_, you did not. You left your left side _open _of all things_,_ then subject me to these feelings of care. I'll have you know I did _not_ appreciate that. At all. Then, you want to succumb me to praise? How foolish do you think I am?"

"I-I jus-st thought-"

"No. You _didn't _think anything. If you did we wouldn't be waiting for this. dang. _CAR!_"

"You're right. I g-gu-guess I didn't th-think. _Sorry." _

He looked like a kicked puppy.

Disgusting.

"Get in the car, Batman."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Would you believe me if I said I was working on my other stories?

No?

I was about to click on the file wheennn…..

_*Flashback in timeeeeeee*_

Hmm. Let's work on…(insert story which I should be working on here)...

*muse comes for 'Dick and Damian'*

Sorry (other story)! You'll have to wait!

*writes story*

_*Flashforward*_

Yeah. Basically. They'll be done soon. It's all good. ((PS My brother and cousin and I have decided what we want to be for Halloween! Red Hood (my brother), Joker (cousin), Batgirl (me!)- and we might get my cousin to be Damian (Robin. It fits him. LOLOL!) Yeah, we're prob. gonna make our costumes. idek lolol. AND NO I'M NOT TO OLD TO TRICK-OR-TREAT)) What are you guys going to be?

Anyways….

Leave a review about how I did! Even if I don't respond to all of your wonderful reviews, know that I really appreciate them. Alot!

THANKS SO MUCH!

-Thwipity


End file.
